Playing Games
by ClinicDuty101
Summary: Another day at Sebastian and Kathryn’s apartment in the city but today they are playing games. With each other. Rated T for later chapters. please R & R
1. Hide and Seek

Playing Games

"I have a mission for you" Kathryn informed her step-brother Sebastian.

"What is it?" He asked impatiently as he was opening and slamming desk draws in the living room.

"You know Elizabeth Cartney? Daughter of Ronald Cartney, well I want you to entice her into your bed."

"Yes I know Elizabeth Cartney. Isn't she supposed to be one of your so called _friends_?" He emphasised the word 'friends' as he knew Kathryn had none. They thought she was her friend but really Kathryn despised them all.

"What the hell are you looking for?" Kathryn snapped annoyed that he still hadn't answered her proposal.

"My journal. I seem to have misplaced it."

"That's a first. You being separated from your precious journal" she said sarcastically. "Do you know how gay you look carrying around that stupid thing?" she had continued.

Sebastian walked across to her and knelt down to face her; both their noses were nearly touching.

"Just because you want to know what's in it doesn't give you the right to hide it."

"What makes you think I've hidden it?" she smiled sweetly.

"Because I always know where it is. So where have you hidden it?" he asked starting to get impatient.

Kathryn rose out of the chair she was sitting in and Sebastian rose from his kneeling position. She walked over to the desk and sat on it leaning back slightly.

"Now" she said putting an index finger over her bottom lip as in thought, really she was teasing him. "Last time I saw it was in your room."

"Where in my room? Give me specifics."

"Well you were writing in it."

"So you don't know where it is then?"

"Well" she paused "No"

He raised his hands into the air and let them fall back to his sides, turning away from Kathryn and walking towards his room.

There it was, sitting on the side table next to his bed.

"How could he have missed that?"

He swore to himself he hadn't placed it there earlier on. Sebastian stood there confused.

Kathryn on the other hand was sitting triumphantly in the front room.

While Sebastian was out earlier on she had moved his journal from the desk she was sitting on to the bedside table in his room.

Today was going to be fun.

The first game was finished.

**Hide and Seek.**


	2. Snap!

Chapter 2 – Snap!

It was around lunchtime they played their next game.

Kathryn was lazily flicking through the glossy pages of a magazine she had made May-Lee go out and buy her; she felt pity towards those happy smiling models. They where like her in a way. Whenever they where put in front of someone they had to place a smiley façade on and pretend they where the most perfect human being on the planet. However her pity only lasted all of two seconds. They got paid for this façade, she did not.

Frustrated she tossed it aside, she had now become bored, the joy of her little prank had become short lived. Sebastian had locked himself away in his room, scribbling the day's events into his journal, pausing to recollect his thoughts before putting more pen to paper.

After he had finally finished, he opened the grand oak doors that concealed his room from the world and Kathryn and strolled into the front room observing his bored looking step-sister.

"Having fun?" he asked grinning.

"Oh, tons" came a sarcastic reply.

"Why don't you just go out and do some shopping?"

"Nothing interesting is hanging off the rack."

"That's a first!"

"I'm bored with everything in life."

"And why is that?" he asked now inquisitive.

"Nothing is fun anymore." She sighed and got up out of the chair and walked over to the window to observe the busy roads outside.

Sebastian strolled over and stood behind her, interested by her words. He placed his hands on her bare shoulders and started to massage them.

Kathryn couldn't deny his massages where wonderful. They were so good she let a soft moan escape her lips. Sebastian smiled moving his hands towards the top of her spine.

"Lower" Kathryn commanded and he obeyed.

"This the spot?" he asked when his hands were placed on the middle of her spine.

"No, lower"

"What here?" he was now at the base of her spine, but his hands were now resting on her hips.

She had now turned herself round and was facing him.

"Actually I feel much better now" she had removed his hands from her hips and was now pushing him towards the sofa. "Now I think it's my turn to give you one."

He lay across the three seated sofa and Kathryn had now placed herself upon his back.

"Now you are _very_ tense." She was massaging his shoulders and slowly working her hands across his back. After ten minutes she removed herself from him and stood looking at him.

"Who knew massages where so fun" he asked.

"**Snap!**" she replied.


	3. Spin the bottle

Spin the bottle

It had been a hot day in the city and while Sebastian had gone to cool off in the shower Kathryn was in one of her moods.

She had run out of cocaine and her supplier had taken the liberty of going on holiday. She needed to get that high. She needed to feel free.

In a desperate attempt she stole Sebastian's keys to his Jaguar Roadster and went out to buy herself some alcohol.

Sebastian emerged from the shower feeling refreshed, a cold shower was just what the doctor ordered on days like these. He didn't mind the heat, he welcomed it most of the time and the weather today was the weather for driving in his vintage Jag.

He towelled himself down and searched for some light airy clothes to put on, and then checked his journal was in a safe place.

"_I'm not going to lose this again_" he thought to himself. "_Now. Where are my keys?_"

He walked back into his study and once again started the routine of opening and slamming desk draws, lifting objects and putting them down scouring every nook and cranny. When he was totally stumped he grabbed the cell phone which was in his pocket and rang Kathryn.

"What?" came an angry answer.

"Where have you hidden my keys?"

"I haven't hidden them. I stole them."

"So you stole my keys and presumably have taken my car too!"

"Yea"

"So where are you then?"

"Don't worry I'm coming back home just needed to get a drink."

He raised one eyebrow in questioning. They had lots to drink in the kitchens, why would she go out and buy something?

"I'll see you when you get back then" and he pressed the end call button.

Then the reason came to him. Kathryn had gone out to get some alcohol. The reason they never had any at home was so Kathryn could still pretend she was 'Little Miss Sunshine' to the poor idiots that believed her act. When they would asked for some wine she would reply

"I'm sorry. I don't keep alcohol in the house as it could lead to temptation and I try to follow the ways that God expects from me."

Then those stupid idiots would gush how they were sorry too and how lovely it was to see a mature teen that hadn't strayed from the light from the effects of alcohol.

The truth was Kathryn when in the mood could drink like a fish, and the affect it had on her was catastrophic.

On that note he heard her come through the heavy wooden doors into the front room.

"Sebastian!" she hollered "Come have a drink with me."

"And what dear sister have you brought home to drink?"

"Some wine."

As she came into view Sebastian saw that she was already under the influence of alcohol.

"Well then, I can't pass up an opportunity when you decide to share something with me."

"Go get some glasses then" she said impatient.

When he came back with the glasses she had already opened the bottle and drunk an eighth already.

"Drinking without me?"

"Well you was taking too long"

"Well, fill me up then."

They finished the bottle within an hour. Kathryn was always a lightweight when it came to drinking, she was now passed out on his shoulder snoring lightly. As he got up he kicked the empty bottle.

"Hey" she said sleepily "you just **spun the bottle**."

**AN: hello! hope you are enjoying it so far but i need a little help... i neednames forgames which two people can play. Would really appreciate it. Also will give you a mention if i use your game as a chapter name.**

**From Liar a.k.a everybodylies127**


	4. Chess Checkmate

Chess (Checkmate)

The phone began to ring in his pocket, the vibrations tickling his leg. Sebastian was on a date with a girl who was as boring as she was beautiful.

"Yes"

"I'm bored, come home and play with me."

"I'm busy. Find someone else."

"Well you must be bored with her." Kathryn said smiling.

"No I'm not."

"If you weren't bored with her you wouldn't have picked up the phone."

"Whatever Kathryn."

"I know you too well. Tell her that we have family problems of something."

He sighed and pressed the end call button. And told…Linda or something like that his step-sister had called to notify him there was a family problem afoot.

As he was driving he wondered what she meant by "play with me."

As he arrived at first the house seemed deserted.

"Great" he thought "She got me to come all the way home and she isn't even here."

So once again he ended up back in his room to write in his journal, when she turned a corner into his room and stood in the doorway.

"Oh. So you've decided to grace me with your presence."

"Shut up. And come here."

Obediently he set the journal down and slowly walked towards her. Unable to wait she walked over and kissed him.

"Woah… wait what are you doing?"

"Just kiss me again moron!"

As they kissed she started removing his shirt and slowly worked to his jeans. Then she stood back and admired her handiwork and started to laugh.

"What?" he asked smiling wanting in on what she was laughing at.

"I can make you do exactly what I want."

"And?"

"**Checkmate**" she replied simply.


End file.
